Card Tips:Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion
*If you want to build a deck around Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion, it is key to have at least two Demonic Dragon Berserker, Garuda . This will let you unflip the damage and use Vermillion's Limit Break more easily than hoping for a Heal Trigger. *Break ride this card on Eradicator, Vowing Sword Dragon rather than Eradicator, Ignition Dragon, as the additional counter blasts and retiring of front row units make Ignition and Vermillion a poor combo. **Alternatvely, your opponent might choose a rearguards in the back row instead of a front row target. **While Vowing Sword Break Ride Skill mess up Vermillion Thunderbolts at the cost of nothing. *Before using Vermillion's Limit Break and its Counterblast, if you would /want to, call Malevolent Djinn and add it to the Soul up to three times to increase Vermillion's power by 9K along with a boost from Photon Bomber Wyvern. However you should only do this if you know victory is near or you really need that extra power. It is not wise to just move Malevolent Djinn to the soul as it is a valuable 10K shield. *Anti-Strategy: An opponent facing this card could restrict Vermillion's power by playing only one other Rear Guard in the front row, which makes it impractical to Counterblast three valuable damage to defeat one enemy. However, you still end up with an advantage as it means less rear guards that can attack you. Alternately, one can play the least desirable units on the rearguard circles, specifically units that aren't useful as rearguards or in the hand, therefore meaning the loss of those units won't be a big impact. Do note though that retired units are still a loss of units and thus a loss of card advantage. *Cards that can counter DKV's Limit Break are Fantasy Petal Storm, Shirayuki and Covert Demonic Dragon, Mandala Lord, who can lower the power of DKV's attack, possibly stopping DKV from retiring their Rearguards as well as damaging their Vanguard. The cardfighter using DKV should be careful using DKV's LB, unless they can assure they have enough power to rip through Fantasy Petal Storm, Shirayuki and Covert Demonic Dragon or enough power to force a massive amount of shield on top of their Persona Blasts.Mandala is however a less effective counter to Vermillion, as long as Vermillion is boosted by a unit that can provide an 8k or more boost. he can hit 21k meaning Mandala will still have to drop more shields to protect any rear guards and at least 10K on itself to prevent a one trigger pass. *This card is also ideal when combined with Dragonic Deathscythe. This unit can deal with any rear guard boosters (particularly those that can cause you to need to defend with more than 10000 shield), while Vermillion can use its Limit Break to retire powerful attackers, emptying the field, and consequently the hand. However Dragonic Deathscythe's cost of counter blast 2 can hinder the use of Vermillion so he should be used with caution and in low numbers if he is used at all. *Do not use an Exocrist mage on this card's LB. Since you gain less powers compared to Dragonic Overlord. Rendering CB3 a waste of resource Category:Tips